


Watching

by lovablegeek (allfireburns)



Series: Almost [13]
Category: Rent
Genre: Angst, Community: fanfic100, Drabble, F/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/lovablegeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny had always been able to tell when Maureen watched him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Benny had always been able to tell when Maureen watched him, when they both lived in the loft - the way she'd look at him, head tilted ever so slightly to the side, almost-smile simultaneously innocent and wicked, and even when he wasn't looking at her, he _knew_.

Now it's a different feeling. Every look she gives him is a resentful glare - in the middle of her protest, across the restaurant. every look is a weapon, an attack. He used to be unsettled, knowing she was watching him. He misses it now, because at least then every look didn't wound him.


End file.
